one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser Jr. vs D.va
Description Two annoying brats with mechs battle it out, who will come out on top? Fight D.va was blasting through Bowser's castle in order to rescue Princess Peach, D.va was almost their but Bowser Jr, in his koopa clown car, was waiting for her. Bowser Jr: I won't let you steal may mommy away from me. D.va: Sorry kid move if you don't move I'll have to use force. Bowser Jr: Looks like I have no other option. GO FOR BROKE FIGHT! 60 Both Bowser Jr and D.va both tackle into one another but D,va having the bigger mech pushes Bowser Jr back causing Bowser Jr to crash into Peaches room. D.va then shoots at Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr notices and quickly gets out of the way and manages to shoot an cannon ball at D.va. 54 The cannon ball just bounces off D.va and she just continues to fire at Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr then throws two meachkoopas at D.va's mech, now it's starting to do damage. Bowser Jr. then leaps into the air to land on D.va's mech and starts hitting it with his hammer. 45 D.va then flies up into the ceiling to shake Bowser Jr off but he keeps holding on. D.va then boosts out of Peaches room making Bowser Jr let go. Bowser Jr then gets back into his mech and charges towards D.va, he uses his buzz saws to try and cut off D.va's blasters. D.va retaliates by boosting into him. 36 Bowser Jr then uses his paintbrush to turn himself into Shadow Mario and makes himself a chain-chomp to fight D.va. The chain-chomp tackles into D.va the only thing she can do is shoot it until it explodes into paint blocking her visor. This gives Shadow Mario the chance to create bob-ombs to throw at D.va. D.va's mech is almost out of health so she only has one thing to do. She tackles into Shadow Mario and uses her self-destruct. 20 D.va is know without her mech and Shadow Mario is barely gettng up, she grabs her gun and starts shooting at Shadow Mario. Shadow Mario then creates more bob-ombs and throws them at D.va, but D.va is now a lot more mobile now so she can dodge all of the bombs thrown at her. This makes Shadow Mario mad and starts swinging his paintbrush at D.va. 11 Bowser Jr lands a couple of swings on D.va, D.va tries shooting at Shadow Mario but he just knocks her gun away. Bowser Jr then swings his brush at D.va multiple times until she's down on the floor. He goes for the finishing blow but D.va summons her mech which lands on Shadow Mario crushing him. K.O D.va then goes to peach's chamer is but then the peach that was their turned out to be three small mushroom men. Toads: Thank you kind stranger but our princess is in another castle. D.va: Not again. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS D.VA Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:Technology Duel Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Child vs Teenager Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees